


World of Illyrica

by Leloni



Category: Manga - Fandom, Original Work, anime - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Betrayal, Demons, F/F, F/M, High School, Ihara - Freeform, Kei - Freeform, Lel(Leloni), M/M, Magic, Monsters, Rem(Remeel), Romance, TagsIWillAddLater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloni/pseuds/Leloni
Summary: Tamara and Rina are two girls that go to the same school and are in the same class but have never spoken to each other. This all changes with the release of the much anticipated game World of Illyrica. A game that foretells of a total immersion experience that the players won’t believe that it’s not real, and a reward is promised to whichever player who clears the game. Thanks to this game Tamara and Rina’s paths are destined to intertwine rather they like it or not.These two must learn to work together and trust one another before it’s too late because a threat that is very real is coming their way and they will need each other in order to stop it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Leloni here and I am uploading the first 3 chapters of a work in progress manga that my friend Poyuran and I are working on. I do the writing and she does the drawing and illustrations. We wanted to get feed back on what we have so far and see the reaction that you guys have to this, so we can get an idea of where to go from here. Also so I can bully Poyuran into drawing more of the chapters.  
> So kudos are great but I survive off of comments so please sustain me and leave some.  
> bye bye for now.

 

We start the scene looking on the outside of a school. We hear the school bell ring signaling the start of class. Then the scene shifts to a classroom. We see the teacher standing at the front of the class reading a passage from a textbook. We shift the scene to look at some of the students. Some students taking notes; some are secretly taking a nap, and others are on their phone.

Then we stop on one particular student (Remeel). This student has her notebook and textbook on her desk, but is paying no attention to it or the teacher at all. Instead this student is staring outside the window watching a cloud floating across the sky. From the cloud in the sky, we shift the scenes to another student who is also looking at this cloud (Leloni). We see this girl having a very bored expression. After a while of looking outside the window the student feels her phone vibrate. She checks to see if the teacher is facing the board. Once he is, Lel pulls out her phone. It was an email advertising the new game that just came out, World of Illyrica. Lel shuts her phone and goes back to staring out the window.

 The scene switches back to Rem and we see her with her phone in her hand, also staring at the advertisement for World of Illyrica. The bell sounds for the end of class. As Rem is walking down the hall to head for the exit, she passes by different groups of friends all laughing and talking loudly about their plans now that school was over. As she finishes exchanging her shoes and starts to head for the exit, she accidently bumps into a girl and makes her drop her bag. Feeling extremely bad Rem apologizes while hurrying to pick up the girl’s bag. Lel assures the girl that it’s okay and that she should have been paying attention as well. Lel bids her a goodbye and continues on her way towards the exit.

On her way home Lel walks by a store with two posters advertising how they proudly sell the hottest new game “World of Illyrica”. Lel stops in front of the store and stares at the poster.

Rem is entering her home and as usual she enters a completely dark home. Rem’s parents are always busy, so they are never home. She would be lucky if she saw her parents twice in a week. As Rem enters her room, she sees a square shaped box on her bed with a bow on it and a card standing next to it. The card was from her parents telling her that that they were sorry they couldn’t be home for her birthday, but they loved her and hoped she liked the gift. Rem was sure that they were just trying to placate her. This wasn’t the first time that Rem’s parents tried to buy her with gifts just to keep her occupied and out of their hair. At least she could give them credit for not forgetting her birthday like they did last year. As Rem opened the box she was surprised to see the new game, World of Illyrica, staring back at her.

            Lel walks up the steps to the apartment. As she walks inside she sees that her dad isn’t in the living room. She walks further and heads to her dad’s office. She peeks inside and sees that her dad has fallen asleep at his computer again. Lel walks in quietly and drapes a blanket over him. Ever since her mom left, her dad has been working himself to the bones to make ends meet. They may not have much, but they have each other and that is something her mom couldn’t see because she was too blinded by her greed. As Lel quietly closes the door behind her she starts heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

            When she finishes, she decides to let her dad sleep a little bit longer because she could not remember the last time she saw her dad get more than a few hours of sleep, so every little bit helps. Once that was decided, she put the food in the refrigerator and heads to her room.

As Lel walks into her room, she remembers the purchase she made today on her way home from school. Even though Lel has a job, she never splurges on things because she knows how important saving can be. She also tries to help her dad as much as possible with her earnings because she knows how tight money can get. It is because of that very reason she never asks her dad for anything. This is also why at this very moment she is feeling a little guilty about buying something that was solely for her, even though her dad always assures her that there is nothing wrong with buying things for herself once in a while. In fact, he encourages her to go out and be a kid like she is supposed to be, and to let him worry about money. After all, it was his job as the parent. With the uneasiness going down, Lel takes out the game and stares at it for a while.

 Lel places the CD into the console, puts on her headset, and presses start.

As Lel opens her eyes, she is engulfed in darkness from all sides. As she walks around blindly, she begins to see a stream of light. As she gets closer, she sees that this light is coming from behind giant double doors. Lel tries to pull on the handle, but they refuse to budge. Suddenly, a flash of blinding light appears behind her. This bright light turns into a gorgeous woman who smiles at Lel.

**Woman:** Welcome, player, to the World of Illyrica. In this world, races live and work together to create harmony throughout the land. Your job, player, is to maintain this harmony and protect all of the ecosystems from becoming corrupt. If you accept this challenge, I will open these doors and you will become part of Illyrica.

            Lel tells her she accepts the challenge. The gorgeous woman smiles at Lel and wishes her luck. She tells Lel that she has a feeling they will meet again. Lel brushes off the comment as she was sure that the woman says it to all of the new players. The gates open, and Lel is engulfed by a bright light. Once she is able to see again, she finds herself to be in a village with a lot of other new players. She is mesmerized at all of the different races she saw. She knew that there were five races in total. Sky Chasers, Mountain Crashers, Ocean Lurkers, Forest Dwellers, and Desert Slitherers. She herself chose the Desert race.

After spending quite a bit of time staring at people, she hears a throat being cleared loudly behind her.

**Man:** What class do you belong to my child?

Lel just stares at the man with big and confused eyes, because she, in fact, does not know what class she belongs to.

**Man:** No class, eh? Then what are you doing standing around for? The class you are in says a lot about someone, and one needs a class to be of any good in this world. There is a quest that you must go on to help you choose what class you should be. You must enter Illyrica Forest. From there you will be faced with obstacles. How you overcome these obstacles will help you choose what class to be in. Now get going! You are of no use to anyone being classless.

            Lel heads to the forest. Once she gets closer to the forest, she sees other players entering, some two or more at a time. Lel wonders if this is going to be another world where she would be alone. As she is thinking this, she hears a high pitch scream.

A girl is yelling at something to let her go or “it will be sorry it messed with her”.

Lel takes off toward the noise. As she gets closer, the yelling gets louder, and the words more outrageous. Lel takes up a safe distance and hides in the tree line to get a read of the situation. What she sees is a very small child, who couldn’t be older than 10 at the most, being held up by an ugly bird monster. The bird has her in the air by its talons. The girl has gone from yelling at the bird, to trying to hit it and break free.

**Girl:** I warn you that you are messing with the wrong person, bird brains.

Lel has to admit that even though this player is young, she is definitely feisty and very much loud. Lel starts to think about how she can help this girl as the bird starts to get angrier, and the girl louder.

 

**Owari Desu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys help me bully Poyuran into releasing sample art of our work in progress manga. I think our characters look hot and I want you guys to see them, so please leave comments.

 

“I warn you that you are messing with the wrong person bird brains.” Leloni sighed. This girl was making it really hard to come up with a plan to save her. The bird seemed to agree with Leloni that this girl was getting to annoying. The bird started to fly higher and higher with the girl still in its talons. From what Leloni could tell it looked as if the bird was trying to take the girl to its nest, maybe as food. Leloni knew she was running out of time and had little options. That’s when she saw the answer to their problem. There was a big wasp nest hanging from one of the limbs of a tree. If Leloni could find a way to lure the bird under the nest and release it, she and the loud player could get away.

“Now to put this plan into motion.” Leloni thought out loud.

Taking a deep breath she walked out from the tree line. “Hey ugly!” Leloni called hoping to get the bird’s attention. The bird glanced at Lel, but didn’t think she was worth letting go of the player it already caught.“Don’t you want to have a meal that feels you up and not some little appetizer?”

The player within the bird’s grasp did not like the little comment and so yelled down at Leloni “Who are you calling little, I will have you know I am the perfect height for my race!”

Leloni just stared up at the female character in astonishment “Are you really yelling at the one person who is trying to help you?” The player seemed to come to her senses and realized that maybe this might not be the best time to argue. Leloni just sighed while looking up at the girl.

Throughout this whole exchange the bird seemed to have little interest and continued on its way to its nest. Realizing the bird was getting further away Leloni began to look for something that she could use, anything that would keep the bird in this area. As she was scanning her surroundings her eyes fell onto a couple of stones. Leloni rushed to pick them up and launched one at the bird. The stone zoomed pass the bird, but it was close enough to it that it stopped progressing further away. Before it had the chance to make up its mind about attacking Lel or taking off with the player, Lel launched another stone. This time around it was kind of a success. Lel was able to hit the bird in one of its eyes causing the bird to spasm out while trying to shake off the hit. This worked well for Leloni because it caused the bird to stay in the area. The bad part is that the bird wasn’t expecting to be blinded and so in turn released the player. Now the player is falling from a 50ft drop. Leloni dropped the rest of the stones and ran as fast as she could to get to the player before she reached the ground. At the last second Lel dived, which gave her enough reach to be able to help cushion the players fall.

Even though Lel saved the player their health still took quite a bit of damage.

“Well that sucks”, Lel hears the girl say who is still basically in her arms.

The player looks up at Leloni and smiles, “Thanks for the amazing catch by the way. Now I bet you’re happy I’m so small.” 

Leloni rolled her eyes at the girl’s comment. “No problem, but we still have a situation on our hands. I have a plan but it will only work if you help me.” Lel told Remeel.

Really hoping that she would agree because if not they wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Sure I’ll help. You just risked your life to help me it’s the least I can do. What do you need?” Remeel sounded eager to help, but Lel was sure it had something to do with keeping her word about making the bird sorry it messed with her. Whatever the reason Leloni would take the help. “Ok do you see that wasp nest hanging from the limb on that tree over there?”

Remeel turned to see where Leloni was pointing at, “I sure do. How will that help?” Rem asked.

“I’m going to try and knock it down” Lel explained, “But I need you to lure the bird over in that direction. Once it is in the spot. I will knock the nest down. Got it?” Leloni asked.

Remeel nodded yes as she was psyching herself up to go back out. “Alright let’s move.” Lel ordered.

Remeel walked out and whistled. The bird turned toward the noise and released a loud screech when it saw the player. “Come and get me bird brains. I would make a nice treat for you.”

The bird screeched again then headed towards Rem. Rem began to head towards the tree, luring the bird. Lel waited for the right time. Timing was key in this and if she messes this up they were both screwed. She had the stone ready. As soon as she saw Remeel run past the tree she launched the stone as hard as she could. The stone smacked against the nest causing it to break. The wasp swarm came out and as predicted assumed the bird was to blame so began attacking it. Remeel came to stand by Leloni as they watched the bird trying to escape the swarm.

" What do we do now?” Remeel asked. 

“Now we get far away from here.” Lel responded as she began to walk away from the scene.

 As they walked no one said anything for quite a while. The situation was getting awkward for Lel because she didn’t want to stay with this girl.

“So where are we going” Lel heard the little girl say as she broke the uneasy silence between them.

“I didn’t know we were going anywhere. I was going to find a way through this forest and complete this quest.” Lel responded.

Not liking that answer Remeel sped up to stop in front of Leloni and blocked her path. “Oh come on you can't tell me that you didn't think we made an awesome team back there. I mean our chemistry together is awesome.”

Leloni just stared at the girl not believing what she was hearing. “Are you suggesting that we partner up?” Leloni had to ask so she could be clear she understood correctly. 

“Well of course we should partner up. I mean you already saved my life, which basically makes us friends.”  Remeel answered.

“Oh no we are definitely not friends and I am definitely not partying with a hot-headed 10 year old who gets herself caught within the first hour of playing the game!” Leloni took a deep breath after ending her tirade.

When she opened her eyes she was met with big wide eyes staring back at her. Leloni started to feel bad. Maybe she was too hard on this little girl.  “Look I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure you didn't try to get caught…”

In the middle of Leloni's apology Remeel burst out saying “Will you stop calling me a little kid! I am 16, okay 16. I may be older than you for all you know!” After that Remeel was breathing heavily and had to take some deep breaths. Leloni wasn't expecting that outburst. In fact she wasn't sure what she was surprised by most. The fact that the girl before her was madder at the age comment, or the fact that she is the same age as she is. 

“Listen I am sorry about the age comment but the bottom line is that I don't think partying up is such a good idea. So let’s part our separate ways here and who knows maybe we will meet again someday.” Leloni turned and walked away deeper into the forest leaving Remeel behind.

“Are you kidding me?!” Remeel finally said after some time of staring after Leloni. “That girl I can't believe her who the hell stuck a stick up her butt. And how dare she keep calling me a little kid.” Remeel couldn't believe that girl and continued to mumble to herself as she walked. As Remeel was walking it was getting hard for her to see. It must be getting late she thought. It was hard to tell because the forest was so dense it was impossible to see through it. As Remeel was walking she heard a voice “Can somebody help me!? Anyone, please help!”  Remeel rushed towards the desperate voice. As she runs she comes upon a clearing where she sees an old man with his leg caught under a branch. “Help please” the old man called out.

Remeel rushed over to the old man.

“Hold on I will try to get you out.”

Remeel pushed and pulled at the log but it just wouldn't budge. The more she tried to move the branch the more strain it looked to cause the old man. As Rem was thinking of a way to get the man out the old man started to cough very badly. Rem did not know how long this man had been in this situation calling for help and having no one reply.

“Just hold on I will get you out I promise.”

Remeel saw that there was no way she could lift the branch with pure strength alone. Remeel was getting desperate for ideas but none would come. She looked at her surroundings but nothing was clicking for her. When Rem looked up she saw where the limb fell but above there was another branch. An idea started to form in her head. She told the old man to sit tight and she will be right back. Rem ran to the other trees that were on the edge of the clearing hoping to find what she was looking for. It took the third tree that she checked but she finally found what she was looking for, vines.

 She grabbed as many as she could and tied them together then began walking back to the old man. The old man didn't even look up at her returning that is how Rem knew it wasn't looking too good for him. Remeel looped one end around the branch and took the other half and threw it up to fall onto the other side of the still hanging branch where she could catch it. Now with a lever system in place Rem told the old man that she was going to lift the branch but he has got to wiggle his way from under it. Remeel asked if he was ready. Once she received confirmation from him she began to pull with all her might and little by little the branch raised and the old man was able to get free. As soon as she saw this Rem immediately let go of the vine. She rushed to the old man to check him over and saw that his ankle was badly injured and without any ointment she didn't know what to do.

  The old man thanked her and  told her that he had been trapped for quite a while but no one heard his pleas of help except for her. As the old man tried to stand his ankle couldn't support the weight and as a result almost tumbled to the ground but luckily Rem was able to break his fall. “I just have to get to my house” the old man said. “There I can patch myself up. I know that you have done a lot for me already but can I please ask for one more favor?”

Remeel already knowing what it would be started to get into a position that would support the old man, "Of course I will help you to your home.” Remeel had the old man swing his arm over her shoulder for support as they walked. While walking Remeel missed the wicked smile that appeared on the old man’s face.

As Leloni was walking through the forest she started to realize how dark it was becoming. That's when she remembered her dad and the dinner she made. Once Lel got to a little clearing and checked for any nearby monsters, Lel pulled up her screen and logged off. After a minute Lel’s eyes snapped open and she had to take a deep breath. When she looked out her window she saw that it had indeed become very late just from seeing the moon high in the night sky. As she took off her headset she heard a knock on her door. She rushed to open it and standing on the other side was her tired looking dad.

“How is it possible that he can still look as if he hadn’t gotten any sleep?” Lel thought to herself.

“Ah there you are finally. You know this is my second time coming to check on you? The first time  I knocked and got no response so I opened the door and saw you in your game so I decided to leave you alone for a while and went back to do more work but after a while my stomach became restless and won the battle. So I had to see if you were ready to eat now, which I hope you are because I’m starving.”  

Lel felt so bad that because she was playing her game her dad went and did more work which caused the nap to be ineffective. “Ya dad I’m starving as well. All I have to do is heat up the food and we can dive in.” Lel responded.

“Great I’ll go get the table ready.” Lel’s dad said with a huge smile. Once Lel heated up the food she made the plates and brought them to the table. Her dad smiled at her which she returned. “ Alright let’s eat” her dad said and began inhaling the food.

**Owari Desu**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are awesome but I survive off of comments so please sustain me.


	3. Chapter 3

“So how did you get yourself in that situation?” Remeel ask the old man while they continue through the forest.

“Well I was looking for food for the rest of my family. I was picking fruit from the tree when the branch fell on me. I was calling for help for so long I have no idea how long I have actually been under there, my family must be so worried about me,” replied the old man.

Remeel was glad that she was able to lend a hand and help the old man out. “Well they will worry no more once they see you return safe and sound,” said Rem.

 "Hmm yes but they might be angry with me,” replied the old man.

Rem being very confused asked, “Why would they be angry?”

“Because of the dinner,” the old man answered. 

Rem was not seeing why the family would be mad over dinner, when isn't it more important that he is safe and sound. “I'm sure they will understand Rem assured. As they continue to walk the forest was getting denser and it was becoming quite hard to move without stumbling. “How much further until we reach your home?” Rem asked as she was worried that they wouldn't make it in time before it became completely dark.

“Just a little further,” the old man replied.

 As the moon was getting higher into the sky Remeel started to hear heavy breathing coming from the old man. Maybe the walk was too much for him and his hurt leg Remeel thought. “Maybe we should rest for a while, just to catch our breath,” Remeel suggested.

“No I'm fine. I just need to eat soon. The hunger is making me weak, but my home is just beyond those trees we are almost there,” said the old man.

Remeel not sure that the old man should continue, but against her better judgement carried on and the direction the old man motioned to. As Rem passed by many more trees a cave came into sight. “This is it, we are finally here and not a moment too soon,” the old man said.

“You live here?”  Remeel asked the old man while keeping her eyes on the eerie looking cave. “Where is the rest of your family?”  Remeel asked.

“They are further inside waiting for my return I'm sure,” the old man answered.

Remeel didn't have a good feeling about the situation now. All of a sudden she hears this heavy breathing coming from the cave and it was getting louder. The closer to sound came the more it change from deep breathing too loud growling.  Remeel started to take some steps back but found that she was unable to move. When she looked for the cause she saw that the once old man has now turned into a black haired demon. Remeel didn't know what to be afraid of more. It was a tough choice between its sharp teeth, its red eyes, or its claws that it is using to keep Remeel in place.

 “Don’t go so soon I must show you my gratitude for saving me,” the demon said.

Remeel heard cackling coming from the entrance of the cave. When she turned in that direction she saw that there were two more of these demons looking at her. One of the demons cackled some more before speaking.

“I love it when the food comes to us at its own free will, it makes it so much easier,” the demon said while licking its lips.

“Great job on this one brother,” said the second demon at the entrance to the cave.

“No problem,” the once old man said. “I could tell that she would be easy to capture if she felt like she was helping someone. She literally made this too easy” the once old man said.

Remeel tried to think of a way to get out of this mess, but before she could she was lifted into the air by her arm and was forced to look into the demons eyes.

“Now we can eat,” the demon said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After wrapping up dinner with her dad, Leloni proceeded to wash the dishes. When she was done she went to her father study and told him not to work too hard, but instead to get a good night’s sleep. Her dad promised he would, but Leloni was sure that it wouldn't happen. Leloni wished her father a good night and returned to her room. It was still pretty early so she decided to get back on World of Illyrica. Once she logged back in Leloni remembered her run in with that one new player earlier that evening.

“Well she's probably long gone from here now, that is if she didn't get herself caught again,” Leloni thought as she continued on her journey to get out of this forest. The only thing that was keeping Leloni from tripping over her own two feet was the big moon in the sky. Leloni thought the moon was so pretty in this world that it looks as if you could reach out your hand and touch it.

            Leloni was lost in thought when suddenly she hears a loud roar. Leloni quickly turned in the direction that the sound was coming from to see if she had to brace herself for a fight or hide in the trees. The roaring creature didn't seem to be coming closer in fact it sounded as if it was being occupied by something else. Leloni braced herself and slowly went into the direction of the noise against your better judgement. When she got closer to the scene she was quite surprised at what she was seeing. There was a black haired demon, with sharp teeth and long nails fighting a male player. Upon further observation Leloni could tell that the loud roar she had heard was one of anger and frustration, because as far as she could tell the man was holding his own against the demon quite well. That is when everything started to change for the male player. Out of nowhere another one of these black hair demons came up behind the male player. He was instantly taken by surprise as the dark-haired demon clawed at his back. The player tried to recover quickly but his injury was getting his way. Leloni knew that this was getting bad quickly. Leloni needed to help but with no weapon she will only be a nuisance to this player rather than an ally. As the player was getting backed into a tree Leloni thought of an idea, that she can admit was very half assed and might not even work. Leloni climbed the tree that she was using to hide herself and hopped to the one the player was backed up against.

 Once she was there she yelled down at the player to watch out below.  The player looked up startled at the random voice, but moved out of the way like he was told. Leloni lowered vines to the player and told him to hold on tight. When the two black demons saw what was happening they began to rush after the player. Leloni gritted her teeth and pulled as hard as she could trying to hurriedly bring up the player. Once the player reach the top of the tree he turned to Leloni with a smile on his face.

“Thanks. I was getting tired of waiting,” the player said.

Leloni not expecting that response was astonished when the player pushed her off the branch. Leloni fell into the waiting grasps of the black demons. The once injured player jumped down from the branch and turn into the same type of demon.

“Two transformations in one night really takes it out of a person,” the demon said as he let out a sight.

“No it just means you're out of shape.” one of the demons responded with.  

The demons carried Leloni deeper into the forest. After walking for quite a while they finally reached a cave. During this walk Leloni couldn't think of any possible way to save herself. As the three demons walked further into the cave Leloni saw what must be their kitchen area because not only did she see a ginormous pot in the middle of the room being boiled, but she saw every kind of knife one could think of that was perfect for cutting tough meat. And along the floor there was so many bones that Leloni knew that this wouldn't be the first time these demons trick their dinner. Suddenly the group stopped and Leloni found herself staring at a big cage, but that wasn't the only thing she was staring at. She was once again looking at the “not 10 year old player” from earlier that evening.

“Well well look what the demon dragged in,” Remeel said upon seeing Leloni standing in front of the cage.

“Why am I not surprised to see you captured again?  Do you like being captured or does trouble just follow you around?” Leilani asked.

“Well look at here, it seems like our dinner are friends,” the demon said chuckling.

Remeel looked at a demon and shouted, “We are not friends!” 

The demon ignoring this tossed Leloni into the cage.

“You guys better say your last good-byes.” The demon group walked away and went back into what Leloni assumed to be the kitchen from earlier. Remeel let out a sigh which caused Leloni to look at her. What she noticed was truly shocking. She knows that they couldn't have been apart for more than 3 hours and this player already had new clothes.

 Remeel noticing what Leloni was staring at said, “What?  I had to do something while I was in here.” 

Leloni just sighed, “Because fashion is obviously more important than let's say, I don’t know an escape plan perhaps” Remeel feeling as though that response didn't deserve an answer, just turned to look out the opposite side of the cage. Leloni turned to look out of her side of a cage as well, but even she had to admit there wasn't much to look at given that all that was around them was old bones and cave walls.

 Then Leloni thought of something that made her laugh. This caused Remeel to look over at her.

“Oh great it hasn’t even been 30 minutes and the cage is already making you insane, “Remeel commented. 

Leloni ignored that comment and giggled harder. “No but once I tell you the reason you will laugh too,” Leloni said responding to Remeel.

“I highly doubt that, but let's hear it. I mean is better than sitting here staring at the walls,” said Remeel.

“Okay well this is literally the second time we have gotten into a situation that we need to escape from right,” Leloni looked at Remeel for her to confirm what she said. 

Remeel nodded her head, "yeah."

 “And even after the escape from the bird we stayed together long enough to talk” Leloni continued, while Remeel continued nodding her head agreeing with everything Leloni was saying. “So in all this time I have not known your name.” 

Remeel stared with big eyes recalling the day and their encounter and had to agree that they never exchanged names. Remeel started to giggle herself, “Wow that is true. Where did my manners go today? I can't believe I never once asked for your name.” 

Leloni and Remeel giggled for a few more seconds before turning completely to each other. “Well I think this is long overdue. My name is Remeel,” Remeel said while extending her hand in front of her.

With a smile Leloni also extended her hand. “Nice to meet you Remeel, the name’s Leloni.” Then they started to shake hands. “Well I don't know about you but I don't want to be eaten on the first day of playing this game,” Leloni stated after a while.

“I agree especially because blood does not match this outfit,” Remeel added.

“Exactly” Leloni agreed. “So we need a plan but these are the facts if we stay and do nothing we are dead and if we fight we could die so overall the percentage of death is pretty high.” Leloni concluded.

“Well I for one would rather go down swinging if I have to go down at all,” Remeel said.

“That's just what I was thinking so I have a plan and it might not even work but if it does it'll give us a slim fighting chance. Do you want to try?” Leilani asked Remeel.

 Remeel stared at Leloni for a couple of seconds before I smile formed on her face, “Of course. This place doesn't match my clothes at all.”  Leloni sighed while rolling her eyes, but she has come to know that this is the type of personality this girl has and it was strangely growing on her. 

“Okay here is what I have.” Leloni explains the plan to Remeel.

Leloni knows that this plan isn’t solid but it's the only one they have. “Do you think we can pull this off?" Leloni asked Remeel. 

“Of course we can. Those uglies will regret the day they picked us as dinner,” Remeel assured.  And not a moment too late because they began to hear movement coming towards them. It was one of the demons and he was licking his lips.

“It is time for you to join us I hope you said your goodbyes,” said the demon.

As the demon got closer to the cage door and was fiddling with the lock Remeel and Leloni looked at each other and nodded. As soon as a demon open the door Remeel charge for it.

 

**Owari Desu**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are awesome but comments sustain me.  
> Please help me live.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think guys? Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I am open to constructive criticism. Depending on the comments I might be able to get Poyuran to post some sample art of the what she has so far so you can get a since of what these characters and the world looks like.


End file.
